Thank You, My Brother
by Uchiha Syerrent- chan
Summary: Itachi meninggal karena melindung Sasuke?Apa itu benar? Kira- kira seperti apa Itachi melindungi Sasuke sampai seperti itu? RNR please


Yessssss!UTS selesai!(*joget-joget*), tapi masih dag dig dug jegerrr nih XP, now, aku mw bikin fict lagi neh…Lumayanlah, buat hibur aku wkwkwkwk, klo soal summary, author gk pinter bikinnya, jadi, author yang baru 1 SMP ini butuh kritik and saran pastinya :D

Happy reading all my lovely readers! Hope you like it /_~\

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, gaje, abal

Disclaimer: naruto© Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Sasuke Vv-_-vV = 10 tahun/ Itachi v0/_\0v = 14 tahun

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti bumi Konoha. Terlihat seorang anak laki- laki berambut' chick butt style' sedang berlari- lari menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ya, nama anak itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar rawat dan membuka pintu kamar itu. Sasuke menemukan seseorang yang tergeletak lemas di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Ia menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Aniki….aniki maafin Sasuke….Sasuke membuat aniki jadi terluka…hiks…hiks…" tangis Sasuke sambil memeluk Itachi, sang kakak.

"Sudahlah Sasu- Chan…ini bukan salahmu….jangan menangis…ini hanya luka biasa kok…" ujar Itachi seraya mengelus kepala adiknya.

~FLASHBACK~

"ANIKKKKIIIIII! SASUKE BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAH BARENG KAKAK~" terdengar teriakan seorang anak berumur 10 tahun.

" ayo kita berangkat, my otoutou~" ujar Itachi seraya menggandeng tangan adiknya.

Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan di trotoar jalan, Itachi sebelah kiri sedangkan Sasuke sebelah kanan. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearah Sasuke. Otomatis, Sasuke berteriak ketika mobil itu akan menabraknya -padahal Sasuke berjalan di sebelah pinggir lho. Tanpa peduli apapun, Itachi mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan berhasil, sedangkan malah Itachi yang tertabrak mobil itu (*poor itachi-_-"*). Itachi terlempar 5 meter dan mobil itu langsung meninggalkan Itachi yang sekarat begitu saja. Sasuke yang melihat itu berteriak histeris dan menghampiri kea rah kakaknya yang terkapar tak berdaya.

Beberapa orang bermunculan dan langsung melarikan Itachi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sasuke langsung tak sadarkan diri. Untung saja, tiba- tiba Naruto yang lewat situ menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tak mencium tanah. Naruto menggendong tubuh sahabatnya ala bridal style ke apartemennya. Seharian Sasuke dirawat oleh Naruto seharian. Keesokan harinya, saat Sasuke sudah merasa baikan, Sasuke pulang ke mansionya lagi, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada dobe setianya(*cieeee*)(*digampar*). Sasuke membereskan barang- barangnya dan langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana kakaknya dirawat.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

" hiks…hiks.." Sasuke menangis sambil memeluk erat Itachi- seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Itachi yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum dan membisikkan ke telinga adiknya," Otoutou, apapun yang terjadi, aniki akan selalu menjagamu, sampai jantung ini berhenti berdetak." Seraya menggeser kepala adiknya ke dada kiri Itachi. Suara detak jantung Itachi yang teratur membuat Sasuke tertidur dengan pulas. Tak terasa, Sasuke tertidur diatas dada Itachi….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Di suatu tempat lain….

" Bos, maafkan kami, kami gagal mencelakai Sasuke." Ujar ke-5 orang berjamaah yang sedang berlutut dihadapan seseorang yang duduk di "singgasananya".

" Bodoh! Sudah kubilang! Yang kalian tabrak seharusnya Sasuke! Bukan anak sampah itu!" teriak Madara- nama orang yang duduk di "singgasana" nya itu. Sedangkan, ke- 5 orang itu, Kabuto, Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Orochimaru hanya diam saja.

" Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu!(*readers: terus maunya apa? Kecap? Sambel?*)Kalian harus bunuh Sasuke agar edo tenseiku berjalan dengan baik!" teriaknya lagi. Ke-5 orang itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

BACK TO SasuIta-

Dari hari ke hari, keadaan Itachi semakin sehat, hingga akhirnya, Itachi dibolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit, Tsunade-Sama. Seminggu kemudian, Itachi mahir memakai sharingan dan chidori. Saat Sasuke dan Itachi sedang berjalan- jalan di taman, Sasuke merasa diikuti. Itachi sudah memasang alarm peringatan otomatis di otaknya(*wiiidddiihhhhh…canggih bener bo!*). Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, muncul 3 orang berpenampilan memakai pakaian hitam ala shinobi. Padahal ke-3 orang itu ialah Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Orochimaru. Tanpa aba- aba, mereka langsung menyerang ItaSasu. Itachi menyuruh Sasuke agar berlindung dibelakangnya. Pertarungan sengit dimulai….

"YAMATA NO OROCHI!""CHIDORIIII""JEDUAAAAARRRRRR""BRUKKKK""SYU UNGGG~""MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"" BRUKKKKKK!""LARIIIIIIII~"

Ternyata, pertarungan itu berhasil menumbangkan 3 orang itu. Setelah semua aman, Itachi megajak Sasuke pulang. Sasuke tak tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bersama sang kakak tercinta…..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Di tempat Madara….

"BRENGSEKKKKKKKKKKKK! Anak sampah itu mengacaukannya!tak kusangkan ia telah bisa menggunakan chidori dan sharingan…tch…" Emosi Madara naik ketika mengetahui ke-3 anak buahnya gugur di tempat. Madara menggunakan sharingannya dan mengetahui nasib anak buahnya. Madara sangat membenci Itachi sehingga ia membuat ide untuk membunuhnya.

"B-bos…tenang aja…pake rencana l-laen aja…" gagap Pain(*digaploked*) ketakutan.

"itu be-nar bos…" sahut si Orochimaru.

"baiklah!cepat laksanakannn!" teriak Madara OOC banget. Sedangkan, Pain dan Orochi ngangguk setuju.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back to SasuIta….

Malam itu, di kediaman kakak beradik uchiha itu, terlihat kedua kakak beradik itu sedang saling membantu di dapur. Itachi senang adiknya telah membantunya membuat makan malam bersama. Di mansion itu, hanyalah tinggal kedua kakak beradik itu saja, sedangkan orang tuanya, Fugaku dan Mikoto, meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berdua menuju kamar tidur. Itachi menggelar futon untuk dirinya dan adiknya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 20.00. sebelum tidur, Sasuke selalu meminta kakaknya, Itachi, untuk berdongeng. Belum selesai ia berdongeng, tiba- tiba Sasuke memeluk Itachi. Itachi membalas pelukan sedang membisikan sesuatu pada kakaknya," Nii- san, nii- san janji akan selalu menjaga Sasuke?"

Hal itu membuat Itachi semakin memeluk erat Sasuke. " Aniki janji, my lovely otoutou…" bisik Itachi seraya mengelus punggung Sasuke. Memang, Itachi rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sasuke(*cieeillaaaahhh*). Suasana hangat menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke tiba- tiba menyandarkan kepalanya dengan posisi miring dengan manja. Sasuke menempelkan telinganya diatas dada kiri Itachi, menikmati detak jantung Itachi. Bagi Sasuke, detak jantung kakaknya adalah bukti cintanya terhadap Sasuke dan bagai melodi lagu tidur Sasuke. Itachi mengecup puncak kepala adiknya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka terbuai kealam mimpinya masing- masing. Itu merupakan pelukan terakhir antara Sasuke dan Itachi tuk selamanya…

Saat duo uchiha itu tertidur lelap, tiba- tiba masuklah 2 orang berbaju serba hitam, Pain n Kabuto bahkan Pain pun mengecat pierchingnya jadi hitam juga(?). mereka mnegendap- ngendap masuk ke kamar ItaSasu dengan hati- hati. Ketika mereka semakin dekat dengan kakak beradik itu yang lelap, Kabuto mengeluarkan biusnya dan menyuntikannya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke dan Itachi. Dengan mudahnya, mereka menculik Sasuke dan dibawalah Sasuke ke tempat Madara. Sebelum pergi, kedua penculik itu menulis sebuah surat dan melemparnyake lantai dekat tempat Sasuke tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Itachi terbangun dan alangkah kagetnya mengetahui Sasuke tak ada di mansion itu. Tiba- tiba, ia menemukan sebuah surat dan memungutnya. Ia membacanya dan mulutnya menganga lebar, matanya mendelik tak percaya, nafasnya berburu, jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat, dan ia berdiri kaku. Ia sangat kaget mengetahui bahwa SASUKE DICULIK! Tanpa basa- basi, ia memakai pakaian ANBU-nya itu dan pergi ke tempat yang dituju.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

sedangkan di tempat Madara…..

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa Madara yang super duper gaje itu dengan lantangnya sehingga membuat gempa 15 scala richter(?).

" Bossss! Tuh kan kami berhasil menculiknya, dan nanti kita akan menghabisi kakaknya agar tak mengganggu edo tenseinya bos!" ujar Pain+ Kabuto yang bangga(*hoeeekkkk*).

Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, pintu ruangan Madara didobrak dengan kasar sehingga pintu itu roboh seketika. Yang ada di dalam kaget semua sehingga Sasuke terbangun.

"hmmmphhhtttthhmmmpppphhhh" Sasuke gak jelas ngomongnya soalnya disekap juga mulutnya.

"Otoutoooooo!" teriak Itachi kaget melihat adiknya dengan tragis semuanya diikat. Saat Itachi hendak mencapai Sasuke, tiba- tiba Pain n Kabuto menghalangi Itachi. Itachi menggunakan chidorinya lagi dan pertarungan terjadi. Sasuke tak bisa melakukan apa- apa, selain menangis karena masih diikat kencang.

Itachi lengah dan lengan kanannya tergores dalam sehingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sasuke hanya bisa makin menangis. Kelihatannya, Pain n Kabuto mulai lelah dan 2 serangan lagi mereka berdua tumbang di tangan Itachi. Itachi langsung membuka tali Sasuke dan menyuruhnya agar berlindung karena akan menghadapi Madara. Pertarungan sengit dimulai….

"TRINGGGG!" "CHIDORIIIIII!" "BRAGHHHH!" "MANGEKYOU SHARINGANNN!" "DUARRRRRRRRRRR!" "KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENDAPAT SASUKEEE!HIYAHHHHHH!" "CRATTTTT!" "ARRRGGHHHHH…..SIALLLLL" "ANIKIIIIIII!"HAH….HAHHH…HHHAAAHHHH….."

Hingga akhirnya, Itachi dan Madara mulai kehabisan chakra dan Madara menggunakan kesempatan itu. Madara akan segera MENUSUK Sasuke! Dengan sisa tenaga Itachi, ia berjalan gontai melindungi adiknya. Madara menusukan pedang itu kearah Sasuke dan….

"JLEPP!" " CRATTTTTTTTT!"

Ketika pedang itu akan menusuk Sasuke, ternyata Itachi lah yang tertusuk pedang di bagian perut sebelah kirinya karena melindung Sasuke. Madara yang melihat itu tertawa lepas. Tanpa dipedulikan lagi oleh Itachi, ia mencabut paksa pedang itu sehingga banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya. Itachi melempar pedang itu dan tepat mengenai jantung Madara, sehingga Madara tewas seketika. Itachi merasa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, ia memeluk Sasuke yang pucat pasi- terakhir kalinya. Itachi berbicara lemah, " Wahai Otoutuku…uhuk…ter-sayang…aniki a-akan mem-berikan keahlian…uhuk…aniki…untuk Sasuke…..g-gunakan….keahlian itu…uhuk….hanya untuk ke..baikan…uhuk…., Sasuke….ja-jadilah anak yang…ba- baik…..dan…mandiri….sa-sayonara….my….lovely….otou… tou….Sas….u….ke….".

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah dengan isakannya. Itachi menempelkan ujung kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya di dahi Sasuke, Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan menangis. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Itachi terjatuh dihadapan Sasuke…menandakan bahwa Itachi pergi dari dunia ini. Sasuke ngomong sesuatu," selamat tinggal…hiks…sayonara..anikiii…arigatou….".

-OWARI, ARIGATOU FOR READ THIS-

REVIEW PLEASEEEE~~~~~~~_````


End file.
